


Mrs. Hannigan's kindergarten class

by proof_of_ownership



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kindergarten, M/M, Next Generation, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proof_of_ownership/pseuds/proof_of_ownership
Summary: Shiro isn't ready for this next big step in his sons life





	Mrs. Hannigan's kindergarten class

“Relax shiro.” Pidge said to her husband as she tried to calm him. “I just don't know if I'm ready for this.” He said. “We knew this day would come.” She said. “I know I know I guess I'm just worried.” He said. “What and I'm not?” She asked. “That's not it just... Everyone knows who we are and I don't want him getting treated differently is all.” Shiro said.

“They are 5 year olds not 15 year olds Takashi.” Shiro sighed and looked up at his newly childfree wife. “Besides. We have Hikari to keep us busy.” She said and referred to the sleeping newborn. “Look maybe I should say something to you that you usually say to me.” She said and sat next to the stressed Japanese man. “You're over thinking things again.” She said with a pat to the back. He gave her an unamused look.

“If he tells one of his classmates then be tells them. Accidents happen. If they didn't we wouldn't have children.” He looks into her eyes as if searching for security. “he has a lot to live up to. But he is just a child taka. We can't pressure him with this. Even if it is to not tell anyone. We need to let him just be a child.”

As if on cue Sam raced into the room and beamed with excitement. “First day of school! First day of school!” He chanted as he jumped up and down. “Quiet Sammy or you’ll wake up your sister.” Pidge warned. “Sorry mommy.” He said sheepishly. “You excited buddy?” Pidge asked with a small smile he nodded his head enthusiastically with a big grin. “alright. I have to stay and feed your sister when she wakes up but how about daddy drives you to school?” She asked. Shiro looked up at her. “You heard mammina! Let's go パパ (papa)!” Sam said and ran out the front door. Pidge chuckled. He only used Italian or Japanese when he really really wanted something. Or when he was really angry. And he didn't really seem all that mad to them. “Come on defender of the universe. You can do this.” Pidge said and kissed him on the cheek before she got up off the couch and went up the stairs to feed the screaming baby.

Shiro took a deep breath and built up the courage to get off the couch and tug on some shoes before grabbing his car keys and heading out the front door. He stopped when the saw his son sitting buckled up in his car seat waiting for his father. Shiro froze as Sam waved at him. The thought finally hit him. He looked down at his arm. What if it scared people? He ran back into the house and grabbed a jacket from their coat closet. He knew he would look weird wearing a wool sweater in the middle of September in Houston Texas but he thought it the best.

He emerged from the house once again and this time finally got in the car. “About time.” Sam said with slight annoyance.

Sam was but the mere age of 5 but he was brilliant. They knew he would be when they discovered his existence but that doesn't mean shiro signed up for a mini pidge.

Sam was snarky and sarcastic and genius just like pidge. And shiro suspected that Hikari might be as well. Now don't get him wrong. Ahiro felt so lucky to be blessed with a beautiful and brilliant family. But he wasn't a certified genius like his wife. And with how well his children pick up on things he knew they would be too. It made him feel slightly inferior sometimes.

“Lets go!” Sam whined as shiro started the car. Shiro backed out of the driveway and started down the road. “Why are you wearing your coat daddy?” Sam asked. “I...ah...wanted to…” shiro said as he glanced at his son in the rear view mirror. “You're weird.” Sam said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

When the school came into view Sam was ecstatic. When shiro pulled into a parking spot Sam practically jumped from the car. “Sammy wait buddy!” shiro called as he locked the car. “Come on!” Sam said and tugged on his dads prosthetic arm. Shiro took his sons hands. They entered the elementary school and went into the front office.

“Um...hi...we don't know where my sons class is.” Shiro said awkwardly to the lady at the front desk. The woman glanced up at him. “What's his name and age?” She asked “Samuel Shirogane.” Shiro responded. “He is in Mrs. Hannigan’s kindergarten class in room 308.” The lady said. Shiro thanked her and they left in search of the room.

They finally came across it and Sam practically dragged shiro behind him to the classroom. Shiro was relieved to see familiar faces when he entered the room. “SAMMY!” a little girl squealed. “JO JO!” Sam and Jolene ran into each other's arms. “You look like crap.” A voice came that made shiro look up.

“I feel like crap.” Keith laughed. “What going on?” The younger male asked. “I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous about Sam being in school I guess.”

Keith nodded in understanding. “You got the girls at home to keep you busy.”

“Actually Pidge works more than I do.” Shiro said. “Well at least you have a newborn. She should keep your mind off how Sam is doing in school.” Shiro shrugged. “Well so do you.” Keith nodded. “Yeah. But I'm not using him to distract me that my little girl is growing up. I'm glad she is out of the house. I mean i love her. I do. But the boys are a lot to handle so having a kid be in a little easy. Two years until Blake starts kindergarten. So i have to find time to work and entertain a mini me.”

Shiro laughed and looked at the boy in Keith's arms. The three year old looked almost identical to Keith except for the obviously darker skin from lance. He already seemed so much like Keith. He was stubborn and kind of mean to the other kids. “Jolene is luckily a lot like Camilla.”

“Oh you have no idea how grateful I am for that. That woman is a blessing.”

Camilla Jacqueline McClaine was an overbearing woman but a loving and caring mother. She had to put up with lance and his seven siblings after all. She was crazy but it was because she cared. And Keith soon realised he was lucky to have her as a mother-in-law. And when Jolene started acting like her Keith was ecstatic.

“Unluckily we can already tell that Blake is a lot like me. And Lance hopes Jackson is like him to complete the mix.” Keith grumbled. “Thrilling.” Shiro joked and Keith snorted. “Where are the others?”

“Oh Lance went to go change Jack.” Keith confirmed. Shiro nodded. “What's with the jacket? Its 100 degrees outside.” Keith finally asked. Shiro grabbed onto his prosthetic. “I guess I'm just worried about what the kids will think.” Keith gave his friend a look. “What they will think or what you think?” Shiro sighed and shook his head brushing off the comment.

“Shiro relax.” Keith said trying to comfort his friend. Shiro was silent and trying to think of something to think of to change the subject when lance walked in. “Oh hey shiro.” He said and pat the former black paladin on the back. “Hiya Lance.”

“The teacher lady just told us that class is starting and we have to say goodbye to our family.” Sam said as he raced over. “So bye bye daddy.” Shiro crouched down to give Sam a hug and kiss his forehead. “Bye buddy. Me or mommy will come pick you up after school.” Sam nodded and ran off. “Bye uncle shiro.” Jolene said after kissing her father's goodbye. “Bye jo.” He said with a smile.

As shiro look at his son and how happy he was. He realized he could do this.


End file.
